Nightmare
by NerdGirl123
Summary: Sam wakes from another nightmare, but luckily, his older brother Dean is there to comfort him. No Wincest, just fluffy weechesters. Dean aged 13, Sam aged 9.


**Hi guys, I found this on my laptop and decided to finish it. No wincest, just some fluffy weechesters. Not sure if I like it but let me know what you think in a review. I am currently looking for a beta (Hint hint) but don't have one at the moment, so any mistakes are unfortunately mine.**

**-NerdGirl123**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, any of the characters or any of the plots. But man I wish I did. _

Dean and Sam Winchester were alone. Again. The brothers were aged just seven and twelve, but were already used to being left to their own devices. It was a Saturday evening and they were in a cramped, crappy motel room. Again. Their dad was late back from hunting. Again.

With a resigned sigh, Dean stood up from the couch when he heard Sam give another little whimper from the small bedroom next door. Walking slowly so as not to disturb Sam, he peeped around the partially closed door. His eyes fell upon a small body completely tangled in blankets. He walked over to his younger brother and gently shook him awake. When Sam finally opened his eyes, they were wide and full of tears.

Seeing Sam with his large puppy dog eyes, and quivering lip, Dean pulled him into a warm embrace. "It's okay Sammy. It wasn't real, you're okay." It was the fifth night in a row that Sam had had a nightmare, and each night he had woken up to find Dean beside him, comforting as always.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked around a mouth full of Sam's long brown hair. Sam replied in the same way he had for the 5 previous nights when his brother had asked this question; a quick and immediate shake of his head. Dean pulled back from the hug, but kept hold of Sam's shoulders. "How am I supposed to help if you won't let me Sam?" Dean questioned firmly.

Sam looked down at his lap in surrender - he knew his brother was right, he always was - but he didn't want Dean to think that he was weak. "Dean, I can't tell you. You will just think that I'm a girl." Sam whispered quietly.

Dean placed his forefinger underneath Sam's chin and lifted it so he was looking into a pair of bright blue eyes. "Sammy, I already know you're a girl," Dean smiled when Sam's mouth fought off a grin at this, "But you're the bravest girl I know. And of course you can tell me, I'm your brother. Okay?" Sam nodded slightly reluctantly before giving a deep sigh.

"I keep dreaming that I'm in a forest, and I'm with you and Dad, but then we get surrounded. We get surrounded by everything Dean. All the monsters, and ghosts and demons Dad has ever hunted. And they circle closer and closer and closer, until there is no escape. And then they all start to laugh in perfect evil unison, all their voices merge so it sounds like one big laugh." Sam's head is down again and Dean spots tears dripping into his lap, his heart stops at the sight of Sam's tears and he wonders desperately how he can help.

"But then it gets worse Dean. You and dad, you leave me and go and stand with the monsters, and you both start laughing too. Then the werewolves and vampire and sirens attack me along with all the others. They tear into me with their claws and teeth and it feels like I'm being turned inside out. But the worst part is that you and Dad just egg them on, telling them to go faster, bite deeper." Sam's small body starts to tremble with his sobs. Dean's face is contorted in horror at the dreams his brother has been having.

"And then, when I'm bleeding out on the ground. You just walk away, and eventually they all leave, so I'm completely alone. And I can't die; I just lie there in pain for years and years, until I wake up. But even when I'm awake, I can feel their claws scratching at me Dean. I can feel the pain still." Sam finishes his account of his nightmare with a small whimper.

"Sammy, I would never hurt you." Dean assured softly, "I swear on my life."

"But it was so real Dean" Sam whispered fearfully.

"I know Sammy, but it wasn't. I promise I will always keep you safe okay? After all, I'm the great and mighty Dean Winchester, I don't fear anything," Dean replied confidently. "Nothing but loosing you Sammy. So I will do anything to protect you."

Sam nodded his head slowly still looking unsure. "Would you even give up pie for me?" Sam asked cheekily.

"Yes." Dean smiled softly. He would do anything for his little brother...even give up his beloved pie.


End file.
